callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Treyarch
Any info on COD7? Is it during WWII, Vietnam? Mogadishu? Outlaw 2-5 07:16, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Here are a few sources: *http://www.1up.com/do/newsStory?cId=3174041 *http://ve3d.ign.com/articles/news/42348/Call-of-Duty-7-May-Return-To-World-War-II *http://www.thatvideogameblog.com/2009/05/01/call-of-duty-7-in-vietnam-cuba/ *http://www.thatvideogameblog.com/2008/10/20/call-of-duty-to-leave-wwii-settings-behind/ E.TALE 13:20, 26 July 2009 (UTC) This should get deleted. 20:39, September 21, 2010 (UTC) elaborate, please. Mobilized 20:42, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, we know it's in the Cold War. Wii+PC 21:23, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Well this is a talk page so it should just stay the way it is. Mobilized 17:02, September 22, 2010 (UTC) CoD8 It hasn't been confirmed that Sledgehammer games will be producing CoD8 so remove that line. Mobilized 01:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Good point, I've removed it. Regardless on the lack of info, it's pretty irrelevant to Treyarch themselves anyway. Moozipan Cheese 12:10, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sledgehammer games will probably make a spinoff, like finest hour was,not COD8. Juggernauter 12:13, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. Well there was a huge debate on the MW3 talk page about what CoD8 was going to be and it was said many times that the Sledgehammer Games game hasn't been confirmed as CoD8 and I figured that it should be removed to prevent confusion. Mobilized 12:58, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think anyone other than IW would do MW3, but aren't they dead or something? Wii+PC 19:00, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Infinity Ward are fine and dandy. A few people left for whatever reason, and were promptly replaced by people from other studios. Last I heard, everyone at Infinity Ward are working hard on an unannounced project, which we all know is Modern Warfare 3. Moozipan Cheese 19:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::ONLY IW can make mw3. if anyone else does, it'll suck. and we need someone to undo alot of the crap in BO. i mean, BO will be awesome but perks and some multiplayer aspects among other things. Mobilized 23:10, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha, well, I'll reserve judgement on the game until it's actually out, but from what I have seen it looks to be quite good. What are you worried about? Moozipan Cheese 23:14, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Im not sayin it'll be bad because i know it'll rock but im just saying that the perks are dumb. and how they killed the noob tube! that was uncalled for. oh, and how they dont have Stopping Power, Commando, and Danger Close. But i cant understand why they didnt put in Overkill. Mobilized 23:48, September 22, 2010 (UTC) B-Team? Does it strike anyone as odd that it's referred to as a B-Team, and then it's mentioned that it's latest game (Black Ops) is the best in the series? Norman-123 13:19, November 25, 2010 (UTC)\ how many copies of black ops have been sold butthead4 I believe that refers to that fact that most people seemed to think of Treyarch as second fiddle to IW. (The Luigi to their Mario, to put it in simple terms) Once Black Ops came out, though, it became the highest-selling game of all time, much like MW2 did before it.Pat5556 15:25, June 3, 2011 (UTC) The B team part should be deleated. Up until Black Ops, it was, but not anymore Aw come on I have Modern Warfare Reflex and watched everything before the opening cinematics and i saw the Infinity ward logo so based on that Treyarch NEVER MADE REFLEX. Cloudstrife4life 14:43, September 12, 2011 (UTC) IW made it, 3arc ported it. 14:47, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Proof? Cloudstrife4life 14:48, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Proof. Specific quote: :"SANTA MONICA, Calif., Aug. 5 /PRNewswire-FirstCall/ -- The record-setting and award-winning Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is coming to Nintendo. Activision Publishing, Inc. (Nasdaq: ATVI) will release Call of Duty: Modern Warfare on Wii™ on November 10 in conjunction with the launch of Infinity Ward's Modern Warfare 2. :Ported to Wii by Treyarch, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare will bring to Nintendo fans the gripping modern-day action-thriller that won more than 50 combined 2007 Editors' Choice and Game of the Year Awards. " Emphasis mine. 14:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC)